


The Heroes of Alegasia

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, BAMF Percy Jackson, F/M, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: While the seven are travelling to Rome they come across a large storm that they have to sail through. The next morning they find themselves in an unfamiliar land that they learn is called Alegasia. What will happen to them there? Will they get to Rome in time to save Nico and prevent the city's destruction?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase & Original Character(s), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Brom (Inheritance Cycle) & Eragon Shadeslayer, Gleeson Hedge & The Seven, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hvedra/Orik (Inheritance Cycle), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Murtagh Morzansson & Eragon Shadeslayer, Percy Jackson & Eragon Shadeslayer, Percy Jackson & Original Character(s), Saphira & Eragon Shadeslayer (Inheritance Cycle)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of the first fanfictions I ever started writing. so it might not be my best work but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Also, Some of the early chapters are a lot shorter than I would like but I intend to make new chapters longer.

**Percy’s point of view.**

Although I hated to admit it I was exhausted; after creating and controlling the storm with Jason, and then the skolopendra attacked I was worn out. On top of all of that, I couldn’t understand why the Ichtyocentaurs didn’t want to talk to me. After we finished all the repairs to the ship I stayed on deck to watch as we sailed towards the Mediterranean. 

After a while, I noticed a storm ahead of us, and I called everyone to the deck to discuss what we should do about it. When everyone arrived on deck I pointed out the quickly approaching storm. 

Hazel groaned and asked, “how are we supposed to avoid that it’s huge?”

I asked Leo “is there any way we can avoid that and if not could the ship stand up to going through it?”

Leo went to the helm and started typing on his keyboard. As I watched him I wondered how Leo could even control the ship with all the gadgets he had added to it. 

Festus turned to face Leo and started making noises that I couldn’t understand. 

Leo turned and said to us “Festus says that the storm is too wide to avoid, and as for the ship standing up to the storm I am not sure most of it is celestial bronze so I would think that it could handle it, my only concern would be being blown off course since those are some strong winds. The gods must be in a seriously bad mood. 

Percy, Jason is there any way that you guys could make that storm smaller or something?”

“After the roman attack and then shrimpzilla I could hardly control a wave,” I admitted.

Right afterward Jason said that he wasn’t in any better shape than I was. Even if I was at full strength he probably couldn’t do it. He could make water do many things, but making a storm that his dad was responsible for going away probably was more than Jason or I could handle Percy said. We have no choice we will have to go through it Percy said. Percy glanced at Annabeth to see if she had any better ideas, she didn’t. Everyone agreed that they had no other choice but to go through it. When this decision was reached Hazel groaned again and headed downstairs to her cabin. Percy could understand why she would rather not go through the storm; he knew that she would get horrible seasickness. When Percy, Hazel, and Frank were on their quest to free the death god Thanatos, she had gotten seasick in a rowboat on calm waters. Percy felt sorry for her since he knew that going through the storm would be particularly rough. 

Everyone except for Percy and coach hedge went below decks to their cabins Percy stayed to keep watch while coach hedge insisted on staying for the ride when they reached the storm. Percy thought to himself, that goat is an awful adrenaline junkie. They reached the storm later that night; Percy remained on deck to watch and try to ease the crashing waves as best he could. Jason also came back to try to ease the raging winds, but in the end, neither of them could do much since they hadn’t fully recuperated from the day’s fighting. In the end, they were blown off course and even Leo couldn’t get them turned around. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Eragon's POV**

I was frustrated that we hadn't caught up to the ra'zac, we had been following them since five days after they had destroyed my family's farm and killed my uncle Garrow. I only survived because Saphira had taken me away from the farm and into The Spine before the ra'zac arrived at the farm. Now Brom and I were headed to the coastal city Teirm, where we would go through the city's shipping records to try and find out where the ra'zac live. I was eager to see the city and the sea since until I left Carvahall with Brom I had never travelled outside my home village.

I still wasn't completely sure about Brom, he certainly seemed trustworthy but Brom had revealed to me that he was more than just a storyteller. After I had killed the urgals in Yazuac with magic Brom had revealed that he could use magic and he began teaching me how to use it and the words I needed to know ever since. I hoped that I would learn more about Brom in Teirm since we would be meeting Brom's old friend Jeod.

we were going to Teirm because earlier that day we had lost the ra'zac's trail. From examining where the tracks ended we determined that they must have taken off on some flying creature and flown away. After this, I found a metal flask that contained a strange clear liquid when I poured a drop of the liquid onto my finger the liquid had burned it. When I showed the flask to Brom he told me that it was seithr oil the kind that I had found was often used for torture since it would burn through flesh but would leave anything else such as wood or metal undamaged. The oil came in two forms the dangerous kind that I had found and the normal kind that doesn't burn you. Brom also told me that jewellers use the normal kind to preserve pearls.

In order to get to Teirm, we have to travel southwest until we reach a pass through the spine. From the pass we would travel along the coast until we reach Teirm. While we were travelling the next day, I asked Brom about the sea. Brom told me a little and then translated one of the elves songs about the sea for me so I could understand it since I didn't know enough of the ancient language words to understand it. We reached the mountains later that day I was pleased to be near the mountains again I found it slightly comforting even if they weren't the ones near my home. As we travelled Brom continued to train me in the ancient language and how to care for Saphira and we would spar each night.

We continued to travel until we reached the pass and after some more travel, we exited the mountains. I noticed how wet the land was there. I asked Brom about it since it was winter and seeing the land so green seemed strange to me. Brom explained that the season is mild there due to mist and fog that come from the sea and keeps everything alive. Brom told me that we would have to be careful and use fake names while in Teirm. Brom suspected that the king already knew our real ones.

After two more days, we could see Teirm. The city was behind a white wall that was at least 100 feet tall and 30 feet thick. The wall had arrow slits and a walkway on top for soldiers and watchmen. Brom and I got into Teirm without any trouble and went in search of Brom's old friend Jeod who might be able to help us with getting access to the shipping records. We found Jeod and he agreed to help us, but he suspected that we wouldn't be allowed to see the records due to certain laws that had been put in place. we would most likely have to break into the room where they are stored. The evening after we arrived in Teirm I admitted to Brom that I didn't know how to read since Garrow had never taught me or Roran, in fact, I hadn't even known that he could read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while to post this, but to anyone who is reading this I hope you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

It seemed like we had been in that storm for days and Percy and Jason could do little to ease it. At this point, even I was freaking out. None of us had gotten much sleep and Hazel was even worse since she had been seasick the whole time. Coach Hedge had nearly gone overboard a couple of times and now his cabin smelled like wet goat fur. One morning it seemed like we were finally exiting the storm. thankfully the ship escaped with minimal damage, a few of the oars were broken but for the most part, the ship was intact. Even though Percy's nautical senses seemed to be working again they proved that the ship had gone well off course. Everyone was worried especially Hazel who was really worried that we wouldn't make it to Rome in time to save Nico.

we started to see land not too far away with numerous other ships docked there. I said, "Percy are you sure you can't figure out how to get back?" 

Percy replied," I am sure, I can tell we are far from where we first entered the storm, once we entered the storm though it was like my nautical senses went haywire. I couldn't tell where we were at all, now that we have left the storm behind I know the coordinates of where we are, but I don't have a clue what that place is, I don't know how to get back either."

We should probably call the others to discuss what to do. I suspect that storm was no coincidence it was probably put in our way on purpose. It was either to prevent us from completing the quest, or for some other reason that I have not figured out yet. I suspect that it was sent by Someone working for Gaea." I said. 

Percy and I called the rest of the seven and coach hedge up on deck to discuss what to do next. When the rest of the group arrived Percy asked Leo to see if he could figure out a way back by using Festus and the other gadgets that were installed on the ship.

Leo walked to the helm, and as the others watched it seemed like he was trying all the gadgets he had when he finally turned around he said, "I can't understand why but it isn't working. I got the coordinates of where we are,"

"But you don't know what that place is or how to get back," Percy finished.

"That's right," Leo agreed.

"That's all I get with my nautical abilities too," Percy said. 

I could tell that Hazel was really freaking out now after this news and it was clear that she was still not over her seasickness.

I said, "The only conclusions that Percy and I came up with were that we will have to pull up to that dock like a normal ship, I would guess that that is a mortal city so they will probably think this ship looks a lot like the others. At first, we should stay on board and look from there and then if necessary we will send someone to get more information about where we are. I imagine the best person for this task would be frank since he could turn into a seagull and then turn back into himself in order to try and talk to some of the people."

Everyone agreed to this plan after coach hedge argued that he should go and if the person didn't give them the information they needed he would let them know what his baseball bat felt like. Eventually, we managed to convince him that Frank was the better choice and that threatening someone wasn't the best way to get information. When we were quite close to the other ships Leo said, "don't those ships look oddly old-fashioned to you?"

Percy said, "you are right about that, and modern cities don't usually have huge walls around them either."

I said, "You are both right but I still believe that our plan is the best option, Frank could change into a seagull or something so no one will be suspicious and then fly down and try to talk to someone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eragon's POV**

The morning, after they arrived in Teirm, I was informed by Jeod's butler that Brom and Jeod had gone to the castle to find out if they could get access to the records. I was free to explore Teirm, as long as I didn't reveal who Brom and I were. I wandered through Teirm but before long I headed back towards Jeod's house since I didn't have any money. When I was partway back I saw a young man around my own age walking toward me. the young man had black hair and brown eyes and had a baby like face. He was also wearing strange clothes.

When he reached him he said, "uh hi my name is Frank."

I replied, "My name is Evan."

"Where exactly am I?" Frank asked.

"This city is called Teirm," I replied.

Frank asked again, "where exactly is that I have no idea what country it is in."

I wasn't entirely surprised by this question I had guessed that Frank wasn't from Alegasia when I first saw him.

I Said, "This land is called Alegasia."

Out of Curiosity, I asked Frank, "How exactly did you get here you obviously haven't heard of Alegasia before?"

Frank replied, "I was travelling with some of my friends and our ship was swept off course by a huge storm. When we finally left the storm behind we saw this place ahead of us."

He continued saying, "We docked the ship and I got off to try and find out where we are, we couldn't find a way back to where we were before we entered the storm. Since we couldn't find a way back we started wondering if we were meant to end up here that maybe we have a role to play here,"

I thought for a moment after Frank's last statement and then I said, "I think your best option right now is to go back to your ship and tell your friends what I have said, I also suggest that you move your ship further away from the docks for now since this is a busy place for merchant ships. I will mention our meeting to my Uncle, Neil, and see what he has to say about it. After I talk to him we may be able to help you and your friends further. How many people did you say are with you?"

"There are eight of us," Frank replied.

I said, "If we decide that we can help you further we will come to your ship, it is probably not a good idea for you or your friends to wander around Teirm since you are so different from an average citizen. To be honest I am surprised that you were allowed through the gate,"

Frank looked nervous after my last statement, but he thanked me and told me that they would do what I had recommended, and then he turned and started back towards the docks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Eragon's point of view**

After my encounter with Frank, I turned and started to go back to Joed's house but when I got there I decided to go in the Herbalist's shop. The interior of the store was dark due to the crawling plants that covered the window. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw a strange bird in a cage near the window, and there were plants everywhere. I saw that the wall behind the counter was covered in draws of every size. There was a foot wide gap in the drawers high above, I suddenly saw a pair of red eyes flash in the dark space and a large cat jumped onto the counter. The cat was unlike any I had ever seen, it had a thin body with powerful shoulders and large paws, a shaggy mane surrounded its angular face.

I reached out with my mind and touched the cat's consciousness, and tried to make it understand that I was a friend.

I heard someone say, " _You don't have to do that."_

I looked around when I didn't see anyone I thought that it must have been Saphira and asked where she was. When she didn't answer I was slightly confused. I leaned on the counter and reached for a wood rod that was there.

I heard the voice again, this time it had said, " _That wouldn't be wise."_

In my mind I said angrily, " _Stop playing games Saphira."_

I picked up the rod and a shock of electricity went through my body. I fell to the floor. The pain faded slowly and the cat jumped down onto the floor.

The cat said " _you aren't very smart for a dragon rider, I did warn you._ "

I finally realized that it had been the cat that had been speaking to me the whole time. I said, " _You said that!_ "

The cat replied, " _Who Else?_ "

" _You're just a cat,"_ I argued.

The cat yowled and jumped up onto my chest and crouched there with gleaming eyes. I tried to get up but the cat growled and showed its fangs.

The cat asked. " _Do I look like other cats_?"

"No, _"_ I admitted.

" _Then what makes you think I am one?_ " The cat asked.

I tried to say something, but the cat dug its claws into my chest.

The cat said, _"Obviously your education has been neglected. I- to correct your mistake am a werecat. There aren't many of us left, but I think even a farm boy should have heard of us."_

"I didn't know you were real," I admitted.

I knew I was fortunate. Werecats were always flitting around the edges of stories, keeping to themselves and occasionally giving advice. If the legends were true, they had magical powers, lived longer than humans, and usually knew more than they told. I continued to talk to the werecat, some of its statements left me confused. The werecat warned me that the rod would shock me again if I didn't set it down.

I asked the werecat what the rod was; the werecat said, "A _common and boring artifact, unlike myself_ "

"But what's it for?" I asked.

The werecat replied, "didn't _you find out?_ "

The werecat jumped up to its sleeping place before it went to sleep I asked what its name was. The werecat told me to call him Solembum.

Just when I was about to leave the door opened, revealing Angela.

When she came in she said, "He says you talked with him."

"You can talk with him too?" I asked.

She replied, "of course but that doesn't mean he'll say anything back."

She walked behind the counter and faced me. She said, "he likes you. That's unusual most of the time he doesn't show himself to customers. In fact he says that you show some promise, given a few years of work."

"Thanks," I said.

Angela replied "it's a compliment, coming from him. You're only the third person to come in here who has been able to speak with him. The first was a woman many years ago; the second was a blind beggar, and now you. But I don't run a store just so I can prattle on. Is there anything you want? Or did you only come in to look?"

"Just to look," I admitted, still thinking about the werecat.

"Besides I don't really need any herbs," I said.

"That's not all I do," Angela said with a grin. " The rich fool lords pay me for love potions and the like. I never claim that they work, but for some reason they keep coming back. But I don't think you need those chicaneries. Would you like your fortune told? I do that, too for all the rich fool ladies."

I laughed. "No, I'm afraid my fortune is pretty much unreadable. And I don't have any money."

Angela looked at Solembum curiously. "I think..." She gestured at the crystal ball resting on the counter. "That's only for show anyway- it doesn't do anything. But I do have... Wait here; I'll be right back."

She hurried into a room at the back of the shop. She came back breathless, holding a leather pouch, which she set on the counter. "I haven't used these for so long, I almost forgot where they were. Now, sit across from me and I'll show you why I went to all this trouble."

I found a stool and sat. Solembum's eyes glowed from the gap in the drawers. Angela laid a thick cloth on the counter, then poured a handful of smooth bones each slightly longer than a finger, onto it. Runes and symbols were inscribed along their sides.

"These," she said, "are the knucklebones of a dragon. Don't ask where I got them; it is a secret I won't reveal. But unlike tea leaves, crystal balls or even divining cards, these have true power. They do not lie, though understanding what they say is complicated. If you wish I will cast and read them for you.

But understand that to know one's fate can be a terrible thing. You must be sure of your decision,"

I thought, how can I make this decision when I don't know what is to come and whether I will like it? Ignorance is indeed bliss.

"Why do you offer this?" I asked.

"Because of Solembum. He may have been rude, but the fact that he spoke to you makes you special. He is a werecat, after all. I offered to do this for the other two people who talked with him. Only the woman agreed to it. Selena was her name Ah, she regretted it, to her fortune was bleak and painful. I don't think she believed it not at first"   
I wondered if the woman had been my mother.

I asked Angela if she could remember any of Selena's fortune. Angela said that she couldn't and even if she could she wouldn't tell me. She said that information had been for Selena alone. I thought to myself if that was my mother and she could bear to have her fortune told, I can too.   
I said, "Cast the bones for me,"   
She grasped the bones in each hand, closed her eyes and moved her lips in a soundless murmur. Then she said powerfully, " manin, wyrda, hügin,"  
(memory, Fate, Thought) and tossed the bones onto the cloth. They fell all jumbled together, gleaming in the faint light. I realized that the words she had used were from the ancient language and that in order to use them she must be a witch. Angela studied the bones and then said, "this is the hardest reading I have ever done, you were right your future is nigh impossible to see. I have never heard of anyone's fate being so tangled and clouded."  
After that statement, she started to tell me what they meant. She said that the first bone meant infinity or long life. When she said this I wondered if she would only tell me things I already knew. The next bone meant that there are many choices in my future. She said that she could see many battles raging around me and the powers of the land trying to control my will and destiny. She also said that I was one of the few who can choose their own fate. She said that the next bone meant that there was a doom upon me, part of which will be a death that will cause me much grief.

Next she said that I would leave Alegasia forever. When she mentioned another death my thoughts immediately flashed to my cousin Roran and I couldn't understand what would ever make me leave Alegasia, it was my home. Angela said that the next bone meant that an epic romance is in my future with a woman of noble birth who is powerful, wise and beautiful beyond compare. She warned me that she didn't know whether it would end happily. I was surprised once again; I couldn't believe that I would love someone of noble birth. Next, she said that I would be betrayed by a member of my family. When she said this I thought of Roran but I couldn't believe that Roran would ever betray me.

We continued to talk and then I mentioned how she had used the ancient language.   
She said, "What I wouldn't give to see how the rest of your life plays out. You can speak to werecats, know of the ancient language and have a most interesting future. Also few young men with empty pockets and rough travelling clothes can expect to be loved by a noblewoman. Who are you?" When she said that, I realized that Solembum hadn't told her that I was a rider.

I almost said Evan but I said, "I am Eragon."   
She asked me, "Is that who you are or your name?"   
I answered, "both,"   
I was thinking about the first rider, my namesake. She asked me who the man was that had been with me the day before. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth. I said, "Brom,"   
I was surprised when she started laughing.

I asked her why she had started laughing. She said, "no, no, don't be upset it's only that – well, he is known to those in my profession. I'm afraid that the poor man's doom or future if you will, is something of a joke with us."   
When I heard this I said, "Don't insult him! He's a better man than any you could find."   
Angela replied, "I know that. If we meet again at the right time I'll be sure to tell you about it. But in the meantime you should – she stopped midsentence as Solembum padded between us.

The werecat stared at me with unblinking eyes.   
_"_ _Yes_?" I asked irritated.   
The werecat said, " _Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon look under the roots of the Menoa Tree, then when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the vault of souls._ "   
Before I could ask him what he meant, Solembum walked away.   
After this Angela said, _"I don't know what he said and I don't want to know, he spoke to you and you alone. Don't tell anyone else."_  
"I think I have to go," I said, shaken.   
"If you want to," Said Angela smiling again. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like, especially if you buy some of my goods. But go if you wish; I'm sure that we've given you enough to ponder for a while."

"Yes," I said, and then I quickly made my way to the door.   
Before I left I said, "Thank you for reading my future. I think."   
"You're welcome," said Angela still smiling.

After I left the shop, I stood on the street squinting until my eyes adjusted to the Brightness. After my eyes adjusted, and I could think calmly about the day's events I went to Saphira to talk about everything that had happened. After I told her everything that had happened, she said, " _you should remember what the werecat said it is important._ _"_  
I asked her how she knew that she said, " _I'm not sure, but the names he used feel powerful._ _Kuthian"_ , she said rolling the word around.   
I asked her if I should tell Brom about what the werecat said.   
Saphira said " _it's your choice, but think of this: he has no right to know your future. To tell him of Solembum's words will raise questions you may not want to answer. And if you just asked him what the words mean he will want to know where you learned them."_  
After she said this I decided not to tell Brom about Solembum, since I didn't think I could lie convincingly to him if Brom asked questions I didn't want to answer.

After this I asked her what she thought about my encounter with Frank, and if she thought we could do anything more to help him and his friends.   
She replied; " _I have no idea where they might have come from or why they ended up here, other than the storm he mentioned_. It sounded like he thought that it was fate that brought them here. since he said that there are eight of them including Frank there are too many of them to travel with us we could possibly take two of them with us at most I could possibly carry one other person along with you and the other could ride Cadoc with Brom I think they should stay on their ship until you and Brom leave Teirm than two of them can come with us as for the rest of them maybe they could continue to travel in their ship if they were meant to be here maybe they were meant to join the fight against Galbatorix perhaps they could travel by sea to Surda and then to the Varden."   
I Said, "You might be right Saphira perhaps that is why they ended up here.

When I get back I will ask Brom about it. I should go now I don't want to be late again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason's Point of View**

When Frank returned to the Argo two he yelled to Leo to move the ship away from the docks and to stop at the beach instead. Leo started doing what he had asked but asked frank why we needed to move. Frank said," I will tell everyone when they get here."

They called the rest of us on deck to hear what he had found out. I looked at Frank and said, "Okay frank tell us what you found out."

Frank replied, "As you already know I turned into a seagull as you suggested. I flew into the city and landed on the roof of one of the houses. I stayed there until I saw the guy I was going to ask. I flew off the roof and landed in an alley that was behind him and transformed back into myself."

I asked him, "Who was this guy that you spoke to and how much did you tell him about us?"

Frank replied, "I was getting to that, he looked to be about fifteen, when we introduced ourselves He said his name was Evan, When I asked him where I was he said that the City is called Teirm."

From the look on Annabeth's face when frank said that, it looked like she had recognized the name, so I asked her, "Annabeth have you heard of this place before?"

She said, "Yes, it's from a book I read once. Not all the books in the Athena cabin are about Architecture. There were ancient Greek copies translations of this fiction series that I read since I thought they sounded interesting. At the time I assumed the books were complete fiction, but now..."

When she paused, I blurted, "So you are saying that there is a book about this place!"

Annabeth said, "It seems like it."

"What was the book called?" Piper asked.

"I think it was called Eragon. It's been a while since I read it, but that was the name of the main character. Eragon was a young farm boy who finds a dragon egg and becomes a dragon rider. They were powerful people who kept peace in the land for many years until one of them went rogue and with a group of other riders he had convinced to help him, he killed all the other riders and their dragons. Once he thought all the other riders not including his allies were dead the rogue rider took over the throne and made himself king over most of the land."

Leo blurted, "Most of the land? Don't most villains want to take over all of it?"

Annabeth replied, "Yes but if I remember correctly there was a small country of humans that he failed to take over, and he never managed to take over the elves and dwarves. And there was also a rebel group that continued to fight against him."

I asked her, "Okay but how did you recognize the name of this city?"

She answered, "if what I remember is correct, when Eragon finds the egg the evil king still rules the land. Eragon flees his hometown to protect his friends and neighbours after his uncle is killed by the king's servants. he also wants to get revenge by killing the creatures that killed Eragon's uncle. The village storyteller discovers the truth about Eragon and insists on going with him, the storyteller's name is Brom. During their journey, they lose the creatures' trail, they stop in this city to go through the shipping records to find out where the Ra'zac, who are the creatures who killed Eragon's uncle, live."

Percy said, "So you are saying that those two could be in the city right now. And that the main character Eragon could have even been the kid Frank spoke to earlier."

After he said this Annabeth said, "Now that you mention that I think they did use fake names while they were here."

Frank's eyes bugged he said, "What, do you remember what names they used?" Annabeth thought about it, "I'm not sure since it's been a while since I read the books, but I think Eragon used the name Evan, and Brom used the name, Neil."

When he heard, this Frank looked even more shocked, he said, "When we finished talking the guy said that he would have to talk to his uncle Neil to see how he could help us further. Do you think that it is them?"

"Well, I don't really believe in coincidences," Percy said.

I said, "Let's not worry about whether the book is fiction or not right now, Frank what else did this Evan say?"

Frank continued saying, "He said that this land is called Alegaesia, and he suggested that we move the ship because this is a busy merchant city and that a lot of ships come and go. He commented that he didn't know how I had gotten through the gates since I looked so different from everyone else around here."

"That's exactly why we sent you in the first place; you were able to get in without attracting attention. Did he say anything else?" Annabeth asked.

Frank replied, "He said that he would talk to his uncle to see if they could help us further, if they decided they could they were going to come to us. Now, we can all go to bed I don't suppose they will come until tomorrow morning. And if they do come let's not mention the book, just in case they don't know about it. We shouldn't mention their real names either if they decide to trust us they might tell us themselves."

Leo said, "I will stay on deck a while longer just in case they show up. I will also work on fixing the damage to the ship, and try and see if I can find a way back."

At first Coach, hedge refused to go below decks but eventually, we managed to convince him to head down to his cabin. As he headed down I thought to myself. I have had a lot of crazy experiences, but this might just top the list.

**Brom's point of view**

I was frustrated, we hadn't been able to convince Brand to let us see the records. we had tried everything we could think of to convince him and he had refused everything we offered him. When Eragon returned, he asked if we had gotten access to the records. I told Eragon that we hadn't. Brand had even refused bribes, I had never seen a noble like him.

I told Eragon that I would use the next week and teach him how to read, so he could help us with their search. When we were heading to our bedrooms, Eragon asked if we could speak in private. we headed into Eragon's room and closed the door and the curtains, once we had done that Eragon said, "When I was walking around the city a young man that looked to be around my age walked up to me. He asked where he was. I told him that this city was called Teirm. He looked like he wasn't from here. He said that he was travelling with some friends when a storm blew their ship off course. Now it seems they are stuck here.

He told me his name was Frank, and when I told him mine I used the fake name that we had decided on. I suggested they move their ship, due to the number of ships that come and go from here. He said that they thought they might have ended up here for a reason. I said that I would have to ask you about it but if we came up with a way to help them further that we would come to their ship instead of them coming to find us. I don't know how Frank even got through the gates His clothes were nothing like what we wear here,"

"When I went to see Saphira we talked about it. She thought that if fate brought them here they might be meant to help in the fight against Galbatorix. We thought that as long as, we stay in Teirm they will have to stay on the ship but we thought that when we leave two of them could come with us while the rest continue to travel on their ship to Surda where they could learn where the Varden are,"

"How many of them are there could we take them all with us?" I asked him. Eragon replied, "There are eight of them including Frank. We assumed that if they all travelled with us we would attract too much attention. And we would have to buy more horses; Saphira could only carry two people at most."

I thought about what Eragon had said. I finally said, "I fear that we must take them with us. We don't know for certain why they ended up here, you may be right they may very well go to the Varden in the future but they must do so by choice not because we talked them into it. We will have to buy them some clothes so they will blend in when we leave. We will also have to separate into smaller groups to avoid attention. But before we make a decision I want to meet these people for myself. We will go to them in the morning and when we get back I will start to teach you how to read." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's point of view.**

After we had finished discussing the day's events everyone went to our cabins I was worried about what I would see when I fell asleep. All demigods always had vivid dreams. our dreams could show us what our enemies were doing, a friend who was in danger, or the gods could communicate with us through our dreams. our enemies could also use our dreams to try and frighten us or to try and make us lose hope. Recently I had been having dreams that hinted at what I would face when we reached Rome. I had been trying to avoid telling the others, partially because most of the dreams had to do with the mark of Athena quest which I would have to take alone, and partially because I didn't want the others, and especially Percy to worry about me any more than they already were.

When I finally fell asleep, I didn't have a dream right away, but when I did it certainly wasn't what I expected to see. It showed me and Percy in the woods somewhere, however, the forest was unfamiliar to me so I wondered if it was somewhere here in Alegasia. As Percy and I walked through the woods, I worried that we would get lost. Finally, after walking a fair distance we came to a pond. After that, it was as if Percy was drawn to it. He yelled for me to follow him. I did, and as we got closer to it, I saw two round shapes in the bottom of the pond. As I saw this Percy put his hand in the water as if to remove the objects. After I saw this, the dream ended leaving me rather confused.

Shortly after the first, I had a second dream. I was in a strange place, it looked as if a mountain had been hollowed out, and there was a large hole at the top that allowed some light to enter the strange place. To either side of me were other people and smaller people, most of them men, that must be dwarves. Beside me stood what looked like a dragon, however, it was only slightly taller than I was which must mean that it was still rather young. Its scales were a gray colour, and for some reason, I felt affection toward the creature.

I looked around for Percy and the others, Percy was a short distance away with another dragon that was taller than he was. I saw one of the strange creatures with horns that we were all fighting swing an axe at Percy. I watched the scene, somewhat worried, but since it was a dream I couldn't help him. regardless I knew that Percy could handle himself, and as long as he didn't do something stupid he would probably be fine. 

At first, Percy didn't seem to do anything to stop the axe, but at the last second, I saw a ball of sea-green light fly from Percy's hand and hit the creature In front of him. I had to quickly return my attention to what was in front of me When I saw a sword-swinging toward my head. momentarily forgetting that it was a dream I quickly attempted to parry the weapon with my knife. before the weapon could hit me the dream ended leaving me even more confused than I was before. After I woke up, I was also slightly worried and especially confused. It was rare for me to be this confused, and when I was confused it wouldn't usually take long to figure out what was going on and make a plan.

I considered waking Percy to tell him about the dreams; I laid there and thought about it for a minute before I finally decided that I would, if only because he had been in both of them. Besides, I might not get a chance to in the morning if that guy and his supposed uncle showed up. I got up and went to Percy's cabin going as quietly as possible. I didn't want Coach Hedge to freak out again like when Percy and I had fallen asleep in the stables. I opened the door, walked in and shoved Percy's shoulder he muttered a bit but he didn't wake up.

When that didn't work I kissed him, his eyes flew open and he jumped up.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

" yes, seaweed brain," I replied. 

"Why did you come here?" he asked me, "I am happy to see you, but don't you remember how coach freaked out the last time,"

I replied, "Yes I realize that coach would freak if he found us. But I had two dreams that left me confused."

"Wow," Percy said, "It takes a lot to confuse you, wise girl,"

"Exactly I replied, "and not just that, you were in both of them with me. I felt I should tell you now since we might not get a chance in the morning,"

Percy nodded understanding. He said, "tell me then, what were we doing in your dreams?"

I told him about both of the dreams, then I said, "when I thought about them I believe that the places where we were in the dreams must be here in Alegasia since they didn't look like any of the places I had heard of back home."

Percy replied, "from what you described I will agree with you on that, they don't sound like any place I have heard of before." "you said in the first dream that I reached for some things in the bottom of a pond, could you tell what they were?"

I replied, "No, I couldn't tell what they were the dream ended before I got close enough to see them clearly. Whatever they were they seemed to be round, and they seemed to sparkle where the light hit them. I have no idea what they were,"

Percy asked, "you said that in the second dream we were in a battle fighting strange creatures and that there were dragons there and they weren't trying to kill us?"

I replied, "No the dragons were standing beside us and helping us fight the strange creatures.

"Didn't you say earlier that the guy in the story about this place found a dragon's egg and then he became a dragon rider?" Percy asked me.

"Yes", I replied, "he did find the egg and mistook it for a gemstone, he tried to sell it, but no one would buy it. Eventually, it hatched for him."

Percy said, "uh Annabeth could those things I reached for in your first dream be dragon eggs?"

I replied, "maybe but if that is the case that would make the dragons in the second dream...

"our dragons," Percy finished. 

"Annabeth," Percy said, "could we have been sent here because we were meant to become riders too?"

I replied, "let's not think about this anymore tonight I think that if this uncle and nephew prove to be trustworthy we will mention it to them once we find out more about them,"

"You mean once we find out if they are the pair from the story," Percy said. 

"Yes," I replied. "We will talk about this more in the morning," I said again before I headed back to my cabin. before long I fell back to sleep, and I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eragon's point of view**

The morning after I had told Brom about frank I woke up early. I got up and prepared myself for the day ahead. After Brom woke up we went and ate breakfast with Joed and Helen, when we left to head for frank's ship we told Joed that we would be going for a walk and to see Saphira. As we walked to the ship we wondered why frank and his friends had ended up here and as I thought about the conversation I had had with frank I wondered if Frank had told me everything. I thought that he might not have since I couldn't understand how Frank had been let through the gates.

If this was the case I could understand Frank's secrecy, considering he had kept secrets from Frank too. Even though I understood the secrecy, it just made me more curious about what frank hadn't said. When we reached the gates by the docks we were let through without any trouble.

When we reached the beach, I saw the strangest-looking ship I had ever seen. It appeared to be made entirely out of metal with ballistae and what must have been oars near the bottom of the ship but they appeared to be broken. I assumed that they must have been damaged during the storm that had brought frank and his friends here in the first place.

In addition to all that the masthead of the ship looked to be in the shape of a dragon's head. When I saw that I couldn't help but think that there must be dragons wherever they came from, maybe Saphira isn't so alone after all, but then I scolded myself for thinking that way.

Even if there are dragons where they came from it would be too far away for us to find them. As we got closer to the strange vessel I could see Frank and seven others standing on the deck of the ship watching Brom and me as we approached. The group allowed us to board the ship.

When we were still out of range of the groups hearing I asked Brom if we should tell the group our real names since the names I had given Frank were the fake ones that we had chosen to use while we were here in order to avoid the king possibly learning of our presence here. Brom replied,

"Wait and see, we are still not sure if they are trustworthy or not. Depending on what they tell us we might give them our proper names," I accepted that answer and continued toward the group. As we approached them I noticed that all but one of them were in their teens so I assumed that the man that was with them must be their guardian. Brom spoke up first saying, "my nephew has informed me that he met one of you in the city yesterday and that your ship was brought here by a large storm."

The group nodded, Brom continued, "As you probably already guessed my name is Neal and my nephew here is Evan. Last night we discussed how we can help you but before I get into that I would like to know your names."

Momentarily looking at Frank Brom continued, "I would guess from my nephew's description that you are Frank." Frank nodded, and Brom continued, "but who are your friends?"

"This is Hazel, Frank Pointed to a girl who looked to be around 13 she had brown hair gold eyes and her skin was oddly dark. Next Frank pointed to a guy who had messy black hair and green eyes that resembled the colour of the sea. he looked to be around 17 Frank said his name was Percy. Next frank introduced the girl that was standing next to Percy. He said her name was Annabeth she looked to be around the same age as Percy.

She had long blond hair and gray eyes. Next, he pointed to a guy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Frank said his name was Jason, next to him was a girl that had brown hair and her eyes seemed to change colour, switching from brown to green to blue. Frank said that her name was Piper. The last person to be introduced was a guy with black hair and brown eyes he looked to be around my age.

Brom spoke again, "Now that we have all been introduced we should get started, I would like to know more about you and where you came from."

They all glanced at each other when he said that as if wondering how much they should say.

Finally, the girl named Annabeth spoke, she said "before I start I am going to tell you that what I am about to tell you will probably be hard to believe but believe it because it is the truth, also we do not tell just anyone about this so this is a sign that we trust you. Do not tell anyone else about this unless you absolutely have to."

After these statements, she began her story. She told them that everyone on the ship except for the man, were demigods, part human part god. When I heard that I was surprised, to say the least, the religion from Carvahall never really included gods, it had mostly been a collection of superstitions. Annabeth said that their gods had two forms that they were aware of, however, she had wondered if the gods had control in Alegasia too. To test this theory she told Percy and Leo to use their abilities she explained that Demigods had powers that were similar to their parent's she said that since Percy was the son of the sea god he could control the water. She said that Leo was the son of the god of fire, Forges, and metalworking. She said that this meant that Leo was immune to fire and he could control it.

To demonstrate Leo lit his hand on fire, and Percy held his hand up and a wave came toward the ship. After they had proved their point Annabeth continued, She told them that since Leo and Percy had been able to use their powers she suspected that the gods they knew most likely were the gods for Alegasia too. She told them that when the storm had appeared they had been travelling to a City called Rome where they would save the city from being destroyed by their enemies. They also had to rescue a friend who had been captured.

I tried to absorb all the new information, but it was certainly a lot to take in. I thought that it must be true, I couldn't see how someone could make up a story like that. And the only way they might have been able to fake Percy and Leo's powers was if they had used magic but they hadn't used any of the ancient words. I decided that their story must be true, as strange as it was.

When she finished Annabeth said, now I have told you about us now we would like to know more about you and this land that we have found ourselves in. I glanced at Brom and said, "I think we should tell them the truth. What they said must be the truth I can't see how anyone could make that up."

Brom thought for a moment then he replied, "yes I agree with you, I think we should tell them the truth."

After he finished that statement Brom spoke to the demigods and their guardian, he said, "Since I believe that you have told us the truth I will tell you the truth about us, our names aren't Neal and Evan I am Brom and he is Eragon. We are using fake names because the king has been sending his servants to try and capture us, we didn't want anyone to recognize us and turn us in. The reason he wants to capture us is that Eragon found a Dragon egg and it hatched for him. This makes him a dragon rider. Many years ago the riders kept the peace in this land. But one of them turned against the others. With the help of 13 others, he defeated every dragon and rider he met. Finally, he defeated the leader of the riders. Once this was done he took the crown from the man who ruled us and he has ruled us ever since. Now he wouldn't want any new riders on the loose. He wants to have control over any new riders that appear. We have been following two of the king's servants that murdered Eragon's uncle and destroyed his home."

For some reason, the group didn't seem all that surprised by this. Brom spoke again I have one question for you. you said you have special abilities since you are children of the gods but do you have weapons that you are familiar with other than that? I am considering having you travel with us I am just wondering if you can defend yourselves."

Annabeth replied, "yes where we come from there are special camps where we go. We are trained to use weapons. After she said this, she unsheathed a dagger that was strapped to her arm. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled something out he uncapped it and it turned into a sword. Frank revealed a bow and quiver. Piper revealed a small dagger, and Jason pulled out a sword, Hazel also had a sword. Brom said, "now that I know what weapons you use I would like to see how good you are. Percy why don't you and Jason show me what you can do, but before you start, come here."

They walked over to him. When they got there Brom said, "hand me your swords,"

"Why?" they asked him sounding confused.

Brom answered, "I will use magic to dull your swords so you can't cut each other. when you have finished I can return them to normal."

"You have magic here?" They asked him.

"Yes," he replied, "both Eragon and I can use It but don't worry we won't use it against you."

"Could we learn how to use it?" Leo blurted.

"I don't know." Brom said, "you might not have the ability, most people don't."

Brom continued, "now Percy pass me your sword, Eragon you can do Jason's."

It looked Like Percy was going to say something but it seemed he decided against it and reluctantly passed ed his sword to Brom. 

When Jason somewhat reluctantly handed me his sword I reached for the magic and said," Gëuloth du knifr" (dull the knife) and ran my fingers along the edge of the strange gold blade. When I finished I passed the sword back to Jason. Brom had also finished with Percy's sword. When they both had their swords Percy commented to Jason, "I guess we can settle our disagreement from Kansas."

Jason just nodded in response before he got into a fighting stance. I also noticed that Annabeth and Piper rolled their eyes at Percy's comment. Percy was the first to move, he swung at Jason's shoulder but Jason blocked the sword. Jason swung at Percy's left side Percy blocked him the fight lasted for a while each of them swinging at the other and getting blocked.

As best I could tell they seemed to be fairly evenly matched although their fighting styles were different, it was clear that they both had plenty of experience with the sword. finally, Percy got his sword in by the hilt of Jason's and knocked the gold sword out of his hand. They both looked at Brom, Brom said, "I am not familiar with your fighting styles but you are quite proficient with the sword. Now if you pass your swords to us we will remove the block from them."

After Jason and Percy rejoined their friends, Brom said, "when we leave Teirm all of you will come with us but we will have to break into smaller groups of three or four at most." The demigods and their companion seemed to agree with this, and Brom continued, "tomorrow I will go into town and buy some new clothes for you so you will blend in better when we travel. Before we leave I will give you the money to buy horses for yourselves, it would seem odd if I went and bought eight horses."

I saw that Percy and Annabeth were talking to each other quietly. I didn't think much about it until they both walked up to us. Annabeth said, "can we ask you about something?"

Brom asked her, "can your friends hear about this or do you want to speak in private?"

Annabeth thought for a moment and then she said. "They can hear they would find out soon enough anyway."

I could see that there was an odd expression on Percy's face; it seemed to contain uncertainty, hope, worry and curiosity I looked away from Percy when Annabeth spoke. She said, "Last night I had two rather strange dreams. I knew when I saw them that I wasn't familiar with the locations that were in the dreams, so I guessed that they were probably somewhere here in Alegasia. I told Percy about them because he was in both of them. Now that I think about it, you were also in one of them Eragon. I was rather surprised at this, I asked her, "what happened in these dreams,"

Annabeth continued, "in the first dream I was chasing Percy through a forest, I was trying to convince him to turn back. He didn't listen we eventually came to a pond; I could see two shapes in the bottom of the pond. Percy reached in to take them out. I never got a good view of what they were, the dream ended before I could."

we thought for a moment, and then Brom said, "what happened in your other dream?"

Annabeth said, "in the second dream which was the one where I saw you Eragon, we were fighting creatures that I had never seen before, I looked around and I saw that we were in a place that looked like it was a hollowed-out mountain. We were surrounded by a huge army fighting the creatures with us. The creature was sort of humanlike but they looked rough and had huge horns on their head, some of them were taller than others.

The army we were fighting with looked to be a mix of both humans and shorter people that I guess must be dwarves although I never knew dwarves actually existed except for in stories. While I was looking around I saw Percy also fighting, but what was odd was that there was what looked like a dragon beside him it was only slightly taller than he was, it was a sea-green colour like his eyes."

Annabeth blushed after she said that but calmed herself and continued. "As I watched, the creature in front of him attacked Percy. somehow a ball of sea-green light flew from Percy's hand and hit the creature killing it. As I watched this I noticed a sword, swinging toward me. I was about to block it, but the dream ended. I also noticed a gray dragon that appeared to be the same size as Percy's beside me when I looked at it, it felt like I loved the dragon like family. While I was looking around I saw you and a blue dragon in the army Eragon, except your dragon was much bigger than the ones beside me and Percy."

After she had finished Brom and I exchanged a look, while the demigods and Gleeson Hedge stared at Annabeth. Annabeth said, "I told Percy about these dreams last night after I woke up from the second one, I felt I should tell him then because he was in both of them, and I wasn't sure if I would have time to this morning."

Brom said to her, "I will have to think about your dreams and tell you more tomorrow." Before we left the ship he asked her, "do you normally have such vivid dreams?" Percy answered for her, "Yes our dreams are always quite vivid we usually end up seeing what our enemies are doing, friends who are in danger, or events from history that somehow relate to what is going on now in our lives." Shortly after this, we headed back to Joed's house where Brom started to teach me how to read.


End file.
